The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting device including two light emitting layers and a display apparatus including the organic light emitting device.
Various display apparatuses used in multimedia equipment such as televisions, mobile phones, table computers, navigation devices, and game consoles are being developed.
There is an organic light emitting display as one of kinds of such display apparatuses. Such an organic light emitting display is a self-light emitting display having a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a high response speed.
The organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting device. Also, a plurality of light emitting layers are disposed to overlap each other, thereby improving luminous efficiency.